


Control

by cow_cookies



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cow_cookies/pseuds/cow_cookies
Summary: Hawkeye and Margaret having fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mianmaru for betaing. Comments and Kudos are love.

He tore the door of her tent open. Two long steps and he was in front of the blonde, pressing her against the wardrobe and kissing her hard. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth and she opened her lips slightly, willingly. He slid in, exploring her, wrestling with her. She felt his hard length.

His hands pressed her arms above her head as he kissed along a smooth jaw line towards the ear, then down her neck. She was moaning as he bit it. One of his hands started to roam over her body, the other still holding her in place.

Fast and skilled, he opened the buttons of the bonde’s uniform. His hand slid under the olive shirt, wandering to her back while he licked and sucked his way to the other side of her neck. His hips thrusting against her in rhythmic motions, she was still held in place, unable to touch him back.  

Pushing her shirt and bra, out of the way, he caressed her breast. Aroused and distracted by a hardening nub, he moaned as he released his grip on her arms. She fisted his hair, while he drew her nipple into his mouth, forcing a loud growl.

Hands slid down her thighs and back again. He found her middle, palmed it. She scratched his back. Another loud noise, this time coming from him.

He kissed her hard again.

Her shorts dropped to the floor and his fingertips found their way into her pants. A moan was breathed into his mouth as he touched her wet folds. Finding her clit, he touched it only for a brief moment. She jumped, digging her nails deep into his flesh, apparently losing patience with his teasing.

Again, a brief touch to her clit. She grabbed his cloth-covered member, palming him while sucking his neck. His cock twitched in the blonde’s hand. Loosening his belt, she rolled her hips in small circles to get some relief but he took his finger away to torture her more. The moment his pants dropped to the floor, two fingers pushed roughly into her.

He growled deeply, feeling her wet warm opening clench around him. She pulled his shorts down and drew her finger over the head of his length, meanwhile he moved his fingers inside her.

Their combined sounds began to fill the air around them.

Being stroked only twice, he obviously couldn’t control himself anymore. He turned her roughly around and dragged her pantys down. Pulling her several inches back while bending her over, he entered her forcefully from behind.

 

“Oh… fuck!” His voice was gruff.

 

Pounding into her, he kissed between her shoulder blades while kneading the full breast and playing with hardened nippels. Kissing down her spine as low as he could, his fingers dug into her hips on both sides. The thrusts came slower now but as deep as before. The smell of sweat rose into the air as the minutes went by. His testes slapped her foldes with every push, forcing the blonde to bite her arm in order to avoid screaming. His sighs filled the tent and she kicked him as a reminder to stay quiet. It only made him move faster again.

She was close to the edge but forced it down, not wanting to stop just yet.  

A second later he pulled out, her despair was obvious as he turned her around. Grabbing her ass, he lifted her up off the ground. Stumbling towards the wardrobe, she drew her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue sliding against his while she locked her legs around his waist. He forced her down on his cock again. The sound of skin meeting skin seemingly loud in the tent around them. The pace was high as he kissed her chin, making his way towards her chest. Her hands sunk into his hair again as her back was pressed against the wooden furniture’s surface. He found her breast once more, sucking, licking and kissing it in a wild frenzy.

They were both close the edge now but still forcing it down.

With a sudden move, he threw them onto the cot. Hovering over her, he grinned madly, eyes wide open. A mischievous expression flickered over the blonde’s face before his shirt was ripped off, she flipped them over and lowered herself down onto him. Suppressing a surprised moan, he stared at her. Licking her lips, she started to move and drawing circles with her waist. His hands slid up and down her back while she dug her fingernails into his chest. Riding him, she threw her head back, sighing in pleasure. His thumb found her clit and teasingly rubbed it. He eyed her closely while she was enjoying him in all possible facets.

She dug her nails deeper. Movements grew more urgent as they chased their release.

Her hands wandered to his ankles, grabbing him hard for leverage .

 

“Oh… fuck! Oh… fuck… fuck!” He growled.

 

His cock grew even harder inside her.

He rose from the cot pulling her into a hard embrace and biting her neck to stifle a scream. She clenched around his massive arousal. Lips captured Lips. Waves of pleasure washed over her, further increased by the feeling of his twitching member inside her wet folds.

As soon as he felt her coming, he allowed himself to give in and follow her over the edge. His body spasmed hard while he spilled his release into her, their voices deliberately muted by the other’s mouth.  

 

Collapsing beside each other and breathing heavily, he kept his arms around her, still tenderly kissing her lips.

 

“Bad day at the office, love?” Margaret asked, teasing him as she cuddled closer.

 

“No.” He grinned. “You just made me bloody horny, as you bossed us around in OR today.”

 

“I did not.” She demanded. “I was just trying to control the situation.”

 

“That was what I said, honey.” Hawkeye replied mockingly.

 

There was no space left to get any closer but they tried anyway as he was holding her, drawing lazy circles on her back with his fingertips.

While they were silently basking in the afterglow of their shared pleasure, small touches and the other’s heartbeat gradually lulled them to sleep.

 

The end!


End file.
